


— И все-таки...

by ArisSugar



Category: The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Размышления маленькой девочки.





	— И все-таки...

Не то чтобы я согласна с остальными членами коммуны, скорее, наоборот. Брат открыл нам глаза и показал, чего мы лишились, от чего отказались, начиная с _дождя_ и _снега_ , заканчивая настоящими _чувствами_ и _эмоциями_. По сравнению с тем, что я почувствовала, увидев _воспоминания_ прошлого, те _эмоции_ , что я испытывала раньше, слишком поверхностны. Я поняла, почему Джонас не захотел играть со мной и прочими _девятилетними_ в «войну». Клянусь, я больше никогда не буду в это играть. Мысль о том, что люди лишают жизни других людей, не дает мне покоя. Это страшно и несправедливо. Я несколько часов не могла заснуть после наступления времени сна, в голове звучали полные _боли_ и _ужаса_ крики. Теперь я знаю, что такое _война_.

Роберт, мой одноклассник, любит ездить на велосипеде, не держась за руль. Не знаю, видел ли он _воспоминание_ , где девочка каталась точно так же, не удержала равновесия и упала. Она заплакала, держась за коленку, размазывая по ней _кровь_ (она была очень яркая, ярче окружающего... Фиона зовет это _цветами_ ). Надеюсь, теперь Роберт будет ездить по правилам.

Когда родители провожали Фиону в Другое место, _девятилетние_ и я находились на уроке чтения. В какое-то мгновение перед глазами пролетело множество картинок... В одной из них я была в воде, в соленой воде, вода была повсюду, ― я назвала это _морем_ , ― и тонула; не хватало воздуха, я чувствовала настоящие _страх_ и _отчаяние_.

В последнем _воспоминании_ я видела брата и сестру ― они сидели у дерева и играли. У сестры было много странных _утешителей_ , а у брата ― ма-а-аленькие машины. Играя, брат машиной отбросил в сторону _утешителя_ сестры, вроде того, который папа называл _бегемотом_. Сестра заплакала. Тогда брат вернул _утешителя_ на место, обнял сестру и стал много раз просить прощения, гладя её по голове. В конце концов сестра успокоилась и улыбнулась. Это было так... _трогательно_ , я захотела таких же моментов со своим братом ― Джонасом.

Мама сказала, что теперь Джонас считается _ушедшим_ и нам нельзя произносить его имя. Но в мыслях я продолжаю называть его по имени.

Я вспомнила о том, как он учил меня _танцу_. Это, наверное, было единственным _теплым_ _воспоминанием_ о Джонасе. Если бы мама услышала мои мысли, то сказала бы как обычно: «Правильно употребляй слова». Но я считаю, что слово «теплый» самое что ни на есть правильное в этом случае.

― О чем задумалась, Лили-Билли? ― спросил папа за вечерним приемом пищи. С того момента, как Фиона передумала уходить в Другое место, он всегда ходил грустный. Как и мама. Хотя нет, она была скорее расстроенной, чем грустной. Я уверена, что это из-за ухода Джонаса.

― Ни о чем, ― повседневным голосом ответила я и осеклась. Я впервые соврала. Моя семейная ячейка почувствовала это.

― Правильно употребляй слова, Лили, ― укоризненно заметила мама спустя несколько секунд. ― Невозможно ни о чём не думать.

― Приношу свои извинения, ― на автомате выдала я.

― Мы принимаем твои извинения.

Я опустила взгляд в тарелку с едой и через какое-то время пробурчала под нос:

― И все-таки это был _слон_.


End file.
